Time for a Change
by whitedeathangel03
Summary: Naruto/Harry Potter cross over Some of the Naruto characters go to Hogwarts to protect Harry. They'll be posing as fourth years and while protecting harry they will also have to deal with the Goblet of Fire Rated M for safety Pairings so far Saku/Neji
1. Chapter 1

**Please R&R!!!!!!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

A loud and distinctive _pop _was heard. Tsunade was awoken by the noise and immediately grew tense. She tensed even more as she heard chuckling.

"Tsunade-sama, it's been a long time." The man said. "I suppose you don't remember me do you?"

Tsunade looked at the man; he had long white hair, and twinkling eyes behind half moon spectacles. She was searching her memory for any recollection of the man. She finally came across a memory of when she was little and her grandfather aka the First Hokage had a meeting with a strange man. If only she could remember his name. "_What__ was is…come on think Tsunade."_ She was mentally scolding herself for not remembering his name. _"something that has to do with a 'Bus door'………'Albus Dumbledoor!"_

"Albus Dumbledoor. I remember you now. You had a meeting with my grandfather awhile ago."

"Ah I see you finally figured it out. I must first say that I'm sorry about Sarutobi's death. Believe it or not he and I were great friends."

"Thank you, but you should know that he died almost three years ago." Tsunade told him.

"Now, on to business. Do you know why I had that meeting with your grandfather all those years ago?" When Tsunade shook her head, Dumbledoor continued, "It was to discuss the boundaries between both our worlds. As you know, Voldemort has been rising to power for quite some time now. He has been targeting one of my students named Harry Potter. Now as I understand it, you also have a problem with a man named Orochimaru. Am I correct?"

"Hai. But what does this have to do with anything?" Dumbledoor sighed before he continued.

"I believe that they have found a way to communicate with each other. This is what I have come for. I am asking you to send some body guards for Harry. This year is the Triwizard Tournament and I have a feeling that something is going to happen. I am asking for students around 14-15 years old. They will be sorted into the houses and take part in the school year. You don't have to worry about buying the supplies, that will all be taken care of."

There was only silence as Tsunade thought about what was just said to her. With a tired sigh she replied to him. "Very well, but I can only send three. We are on the brink of war against Sound, Grass, and Rock. Although we have some allies such as Sand, Mist and Waterfall, it may now be enough. This is all I can send." She handed him three profiles on the ones she was going to send.

"Very well. Thank you Tsunade. These three should be fine." As Dumbledoor turned and started walking away, he remembered something. "Before I forget, these three should leave tomorrow. And don't worry about the wands, or the fact that you don't use them. This will all be taken care of." With that, there was another _pop_ and Dumbledoor vanished.

_"I soo deserve some sake after that."_ Tsunade thought. "Shizune!" There was a shuffling of feet before a woman who looked quite disheveled appeared in the door.

"You called Tsunade-sama?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Before these two start training tomorrow, bring them here will you? I'll tell the third. If they ask, just tell them it's about a mission and it's urgent. They will be gone for about a year if they accept."

"Hai!" After Shizune left Tsunade started to get up and go search for her student. After a short while of searching, she found her apprentice on training grounds 3. From the looks of it, she was practicing her Taijutsu against one of her clones. The clone seemed, to have more chakra than usual poured into it.

The girl finally noticed that her mentor was standing there, watching her. "Is there something you need Tsunade-shishou?"(**A.N- is that how you spell it? I'm not really sure.) **she asked.

"Yes, but first, tell me what you were doing just now? Why did that clone have so much chakra poured into it?" Tsunade asked her beloved student.

"I was testing myself. I put more chakra in it than usual so that I could see how it would be to fight with less chakra than your opponent. I also wanted to see how much my stamina improved."

"How long have you been out here?" Tsunade questioned her.

"Not long, since about 7 o clock last night. Why?" Tsunade looked at her with an expression of worry.

"You do know that it's 4:30_am_ right?"

"Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yes, about that. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning. You are going to go on a mission that will last about a year if you accept. You will be going with two others as well."

"You know that I prefer solo missions. Why do I have to do one with other people? Besides that, whoever I go with will say that I get in their way or that I'm a bother and will mess up the mission."

"Sakura, do you remember why you first came to me and asked me to train you? It was because you wanted to get stronger. You wanted people to recognize you for a being a great kunoichi. Now look at you. You're an Anbu medic at _14._ You have already surpassed me in strength, and soon medic skills, I'm running out of things to teach you. You have grown a lot. You even have surpassed that _traitor._ You'll do fine on the mission. Plus you will be going with your friends, seeing how this isn't an Anbu mission. But, I will tell you that if you except, you will be a teacher as well as a student. Those are the only details that I will give you on the mission so far. Be at my office at 7 sharp." Tsunade then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura sat down on the grass and tilted her head back so that she could look at the stars. She decided to get some sleep so that she would be ready for the mission. There was no way she was going to refuse.

The walk back to her apartment was quite, as it was still too early for anyone in their right mind to be up. As soon as her head hit her pillow, she fell into an easy sleep.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura entered Tsunade's office at exactly 7. She noticed that she was the first one to arrive. She quietly took a seat in front of the mahogany desk. 15 seconds later the doors opened again and Tsunade appeared.

"Sakura, meet your teammates for the mission." She stepped aside and when Sakura's eyes met the first one she immediately brightened. "Naruto, and Neji." Sakura lost the happiness in her eyes, but before anyone could notice, it was immediately back again.

"Now to begin. You three will be sent to England. Your mission is to protect a boy named Harry Potter. You will be leaving today and will travel by port key. Hurry up and pack because the pot key will leave soon."

The three of them walked out and went separate ways to their house to pack. They were all soon gathered once again inside Tsunade's office. There was an old boot sitting on her desk. "Now everyone touch this and you'll start your mission."

Sakura stood in the middle of Naruto and Neji. They all reached out and touched the boot, and as soon as they did they felt a strong pull on their naval. They were all holding on very tightly to the boot until there was a strong force that made them all let go. Sakura almost screamed from how high they had dropped. Still not quite awake, she was about to land very clumsily, if it hadn't been for the arm that wrapped around her waist as she was about to land. She looked up into the pearl eyes of the only Hyuuga on their team.

"Thanks." She muttered. She looked over to where Naruto 'landed' and almost started bursting out in laughter. Naruto had landed face first in….dog shit.

"Eh, what the fuck?! Why is it always me who lands in this stuff!? This is so unfair!!!!!" He complained. He quickly wiped it off in a stream that was flowing nearby. "Do you know where we are?" They both responded with a shake of their heads. They walked over a small hill and were met with the sight of many tents and strange looking people walking around.

They had walked for about 10 minutes until they came across a family made of almost all redheads. The only ones who didn't have red hair had black hair, and the other one had bushy brown hair. Sakura decided to ask what was happening since they seemed friendly.

"Excuse me." She said in perfect English. "What's going on here? Do you know why everyone is gathered here?"

"Well who might you be? I've never seen you around here. Are you by any chance Muggles?" questioned a man who looked to be the father.

"We're here because a man named Dumbledoor hired us." Neji told him.

"Oh! You must be the people he told me about. Come, come, we have much to talk about. And we are at the Quiditch world cup! Marvelous isn't it?" He kept rambling on about the cup, but only Neji was really listening. Sakura was talking with the others while Naruto was talking with two people who looked exactly the same.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasely," she indicated to the boy on her left with flaming red hair, "and this is Harry Potter." She pointed to the boy on her right. It looked as if they were all waiting for some kind of response.

Thinking quickly, Sakura said back to them, "My name is Sakura Haruno. The blonde is Naruto Uzumaki, and my other friend is Neji Hyuuga."

"Where do you come from? I've never seen someone dressed as you three are." Ron stated.

"Japan." Was all Sakura told them.

As soon as the world cup was over, the three shinobi were sent to 'The Leaky Cauldron' to meet someone named Hagrid who would explain to them what kind of supplies they would need.

The three stepped into the pub and were immediately overshadowed by something behind them. They turned around, each getting ready to pull out there weapons.

"Why 'ello there. Ya mus' be who Professor Dumbledoor was talkin' bout."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**I know crappy ending to the first chapter. Just to let you all know, I will be updating all of my other ****stories (****2). I just decided to make a crossover story because I read so many of them and decided to give it a try. **

**Let me know if you want me to continue or not. And yes this will be a **

**Saku/Neji pairing. It will probably show up later though. **

**I am officially done with basketball this year. WE WON THE FRICKIN CHAMPIONSHIP!!!!!!!! Sorry ****about**** that. It's just the last time our school ****won**** the championship was 8 years ago. **

**If you have any suggestions about my story plz tell me!!!!**

**Oops. I kinda forgot this at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto (I would be flippin rich if I did.) and nor will I ever. **

**Please Review!!!!!!!! **


	2. Leaky Cauldron

The three ninja's turned around surprised. Standing behind them was the biggest man they had ever seen. He was two maybe three times the normal height, and three maybe four times as wide as the normal person.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid." He said. Neji was the first to break out of his stupor, and gave a polite nod, but he looked unsure of his actions.

"Um…Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura. This is Hyuuga Neji" she pointed to him, "And my other friend is Uzumaki Naruto." After all the introductions were made, Hagrid proceeded to tell them about Diagon Alley and gave them a list of supplies that they would need for the school year.

"Right then, yer bes be talkin to Tom, make sure he still has some rooms left for ya." Hagrid told them. Just as Sakura was about to reply, a certain blonde cut her off.

"_Hey! Sakura-chan! What the hell are you talking about? It sounds like a bunch of gibberish! I mean how can you understand that? Hey, do you think we could get some ramen?! I really want some ra-" _Naruto was abruptly cut off as Sakura's fist came down on his head. "_Ow ow ow! What was that for?!" _Naruto cried rubbing his sore head.

"_Naruto no Baka!" _ Sakura said in their own language, "_You mean to tell me you don't know how to speak English!? Why the hell did you-" _ She was (again) abruptly cut off by a deep voice that sent chills up her spine. (**A.N- Whether it's good or bad that for you to decided :P )**.

"_Actually, I do not know how to speak the language either. Would you care to explain how you speak it so fluently?" _By the time he was done speaking, Sakura had already turned to face him. She stayed silent for a minute, before she realized that they were right. She brought her hand up and hit her forehead, realizing the mistake she made.

"_Um, heheh, well I was on an escort mission, and the man knew English. I asked him to teach it to me… and yah."_ Sakura finished rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. She turned back to Hagrid, only to find him talking to a man behind the bar counter. When he came back he handed Sakura 1 key. She looked at it then at Hagrid.

"Sorry bout tha'. Tom only 'as one room left."

"That's fine." Sakura said smiling. "We often have to sleep in the same room on regular missions anyway." Sakura said still smiling.

"I bes' be off. Professor Dumbledoor'll be wantin' ter see me. O! before I ferget, here." Hagrid handed them each a necklace. "Dumbledoor said ther migh' be a language problem. Just tie em round yer neck, you'll be able ta speak an' undersan' English." By time the three looked up from their necklaces Hagrid was already gone.

Sakura examined each of their necklaces. Naruto's had a long silver chain, and on it was a circular thing like the one on back of his shirt. She next looked at Neji's. His too had a long silver chain, and on his was a small yin/yang sign. Lastly, Sakura looked at her own necklace. Her necklace was on a shorter chain, and on it was a teardrop, with Sakura petals in the middle.

When Sakura was done examining the necklaces, she noticed that Naruto and Neji had already put theirs on, and she thought she should do the same. She however was getting frustrated at not being able to get the clasp to open. Suddenly she felt hands take the necklace out of her hands and put it around her neck for her.

As she turned her head to thank him, Sakura did not expect two silvery orbs staring back at her. Clearing her throat and taking a half-step away, Sakura looked up and planned on thanking Neji for helping her. However she noticed that he had already begun to walk away.

"Arigato, Neji-san." She said quietly. She didn't realize that he actually heard her until he slightly lifted one hand and did a backwards wave over his shoulder. (A/N **Do you get what I mean? When I wrote this I didn't quite get it myself XD) **Sakura and Naruto decided to follow Neji up the stairs and find their room.

Once at the top of the stairs, Neji stopped and looked toward Sakura. She in turn tilted her head slightly to the side with a confused expression on her face. Neji sighed and walked toward Sakura and Naruto.

"I do not have the key." That was all he said as he waited for a response. The one he got made him laugh silently inside. Sakura had an embarrassed look on her face for not realizing her mistake earlier. She then brushed past Neji and took the lead looking for their room. It was the last room on the left. Sakura quietly opened the door and walked in followed by her temporary teammates.

Inside the room were two beds, a couch, a bathroom, two windows, a dresser, two nightstands, and some other accessories.

"I call this bed!" Sakura yelled and immediately jumped on the closest one to the bathroom. There was a blur as the two dumbfounded boys raced toward the other available bed.

"It's mine you white eyed freak!" Naruto yelled as he was trying to push Neji off the bed. Neji finally one the bed, while Naruto got the couch.

It was pretty late and the ninjas decided to go to bed, since they wanted to do their school supply shopping early in the morning. Now the only light in the room came from the lamp on the table beside Sakura's bed. Once she saw that everyone was ready she turned off the light and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to come.

**SAKURA'S DREAM**

**She was running in the middle of a deserted street, looking wildly around for any other people who might be there. As her vision was focused ahead, she failed to notice the bodies littering the floor. She tripped and fell, falling hard on her right shoulder. She quickly got up and healed it. It was then that Sakura looked down and noticed the bodies. She screamed.**

"**Kukukkukukuku. My, my, my, what do we have here? A lost little girl who is all alone. What dire circumstances. Such a shame to, they all might still be alive if you had better control." As the voice stopped speaking, Sakura stood frozen afraid to look over her shoulder at who was standing there. **

**She finally built up enough courage to turn around and face the stranger. She screamed again. The man that was facing her had multiple deep cuts on him and half of his face was torn off. It looked like his right hand was mangled while his left was completely burnt black. **

"**Who are you?" Sakura asked in a small voice. On the inside she was so scared, and she was pretty sure she was showing it on her face. The man laughed again. **

"**Ah, my dear, so you don't remember do you? Shall I refresh your memory?" He said with a sneer. Without waiting for her response, the man made several hand signs, and soon the world Sakura was in began to melt away. **

**It showed Sakura killing all of her close friends, and her family. First she killed Hinata, slitting the girls' throat before moving on to the next victim. The next person she went after was Lee, breaking his spinal cord in half, killing him instantly. Each of the murders kept getting worse and worse, each time the killing Sakura's eyes kept getting a darker shade until they were almost black. Then came the last person. Her mentor and teacher, Tsunade. **

"**Sakura! Think about what you're doing to yourself! You don't want this! Look around you at all the comrades you've killed!"Tsunade yelled trying to reason with Sakura. **

'**Sakura' just kept walking forward, ignoring everything she heard. She finally stopped when she was in front of Tsunade, who simply stood there. Sakura thrust her hand into Tsunade's chest, ripping out her heart, and squeezed it until it burst.**

"**STOP!! Why are you showing me this?! I would never do this!! These are my friends and family!" The real Sakura was on her knees clutching her head trying to get the images out while tears were running down her face. **

"**Well, my dear, I have simply shown you what you future will hold, and what you will become…" The man disappeared, and for the first time Sakura noticed all of the snakes on the ground, slithering away to follow their master…**

**End Dream**

Sakura sat bolt up in bed, silently crying, and clutching the sheets beneath her tightly. She only noticed that sobs started escaping her frail frame when Neji and Naruto both started to stir from their sleep. She tried to silent her sobs as best she could, but Neji still woke up.

"Sakura?" He whispered quietly.

"I'm f-hic-fine." She mumbled. "Just go b-hic-back to sleep. S-hic-sorry I w-hic-woke you." She was now crying harder, and it was becoming increasingly hard to silent her sobs.

Neji, became immediately alarmed when he heard her crying, and went over to her bed. He sat on the edge, and from the moonlight coming through the window he could see the sparkling from the trails that the tears left on her face. Gently he brought his hand up and wiped them away.

Sakura not being in the right state of mind, didn't even register the action in her head. She looked up at Neji, and flung herself in his arms. Neji was to startled by the action that he fell backwards on the bed (**A/N remember he's sitting on the edge) **bringing Sakura with him. Sakura continued to cry for the next ten minutes. In That time she had brought her hands up and wrapped then around Neji's neck.

Once Neji realized Sakura was sleeping, he tried to get her arms untangled from his neck, which quickly proved impossible. '_Damn woman. Even in her sleep she has her inhuman strength.' _Neji sighed out loud, thinking that the situation couldn't be more awkward, especially after Sakura had buried her face in his chest and was moving closer to him for the warmth. Finally giving in to the temptation, Neji closed his eyes as sleep reclaimed him. '_Well this will certainly be interesting in the morning.'_

**END CHAP **

**This isn't really where I planned on leaving off in this chapter. But at least I posted right? Any way please REVIEW!! The little button down at the bottom left corner is getting lonely :P **

**IF YOU LIKE VAMPIRE, WEREWOLVES, FAIRIES OR ALL THREE PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINK RIGHT ABOVE THE STORIES. IF THAT DOESN'T WORK COPY AND PASTE THIS IN THE ADDRESS BAR, IT'S A GREAT STORY.**

**/s/4439115/1/TheDifferenceBetweenUs**

**Standard disclaimer applies, **

**IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS FOR BANISHED, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!**

**ANGEL **


End file.
